1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to an endoscopic surgical forceps configured for treating and/or cutting tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
A surgical forceps is a plier-like device which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp, and constrict tissue. Energy-based surgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and energy to affect hemostasis by heating tissue to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue. Certain surgical procedures require more than simply cauterizing tissue and rely on the unique combination of clamping pressure, precise energy control and gap distance (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue) to “seal” tissue. Typically, once tissue is sealed, the surgeon has to accurately sever the tissue along the newly formed tissue seal. Accordingly, many tissue sealing devices have been designed which incorporate a knife or blade member which effectively severs the tissue after forming a tissue seal.
As an alternative to open forceps for use with open surgical procedures, many modern surgeons use endoscopic or laparoscopic instruments for remotely accessing tissue through smaller, puncture-like incisions or natural orifices. As a direct result thereof, patients tend to benefit from less scarring and reduced healing time. Endoscopic instruments are typically inserted into the patient through a cannula, or port. Smaller cannulas are usually preferred, which, as can be appreciated, ultimately present a design challenge to instrument manufacturers who must find ways to make endoscopic instruments that fit through the smaller cannulas without compromising functionality.